Rencontre inattendue
by xShanee
Summary: "Hermione travaille à un institut de beauté en tant que masseuse et une surprise de taille l'attend... Mais que va-t-il se passer ? A vous de le découvrir..." OS en deux parties ! ATTENTION : Lemon !
1. Chapter 1

**Partie une**

Trottinant, courant presque, Hermione Granger se dépêcher de rejoindre le centre commercial, plus précisément l'institut de beauté où elle travaillait depuis maintenant deux ans. Après la Grande Bataille, Hermione avait quitté le monde sorcier, une sorte de "break" afin de faire plaisir à sa famille. Elle avait fait revenir ses parents à la réalité et après avoir grandement sermonner Hermione, ils avaient décidé de rentrer en Angleterre à une seule condition, qu'Hermione reste vivre dans le monde moldu pendant deux ou trois ans afin de rester avec eux puis ensuite, elle pourra choisir entre la vie moldu et la vie sorcière.

Dans la tête d'Hermione, l'idée était déjà toute faite, elle restait pour être avec ses parents et leur faire plaisir après ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir mais dans quelques mois, elle retournerait vivre dans le monde sorcier qui lui manque bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au départ.

Arrivée devant l'institut, la jeune brunette entra d'un pas rapide et se dirigea à l'arrière-boutique où deux de ses collègues sortaient, déjà en uniforme.

- Tu es encore en retard Hermione ! Fit l'une d'elle.

- Heureusement que Erina n'est pas encore venu nous voir et n'a donc pas remarqué ton absence, dépêche-toi donc ! Rajouta l'autre.

- Pattenrond a encore fait des siennes... S'expliqua Hermione.

- Sacré chat ! Rigola la première.

Hermione lui répondit par un sourire puis elle rentra dans la pièce où elle se changea en vitesse puis elle se fit une queue de cheval et se mit une touche de rouge à lèvre rose pale, chose obligatoire. Erina Vandervil, la patronne était d'une exigence alarmante, ce qui était justifié car l'institut, si l'on pouvait lui donné des étoiles, elle en disposerait 5. L'institut en lui-même était d'un luxe et seules les personnes riches et/ou célèbres pouvaient se permettre de se payer des soins ici, que ce soit des massages, des épilations de tout genre ou bien de l'esthétique, ils vendaient aussi des produits de beauté dont pour le soin de la peau et du maquillage de grande marque.

Hermione avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir vu intégré cet institut, mais elle devait cela à son talent pour les massages, lorsque qu'elle massait un nouveau client, ils étaient sur de le revoir quelques temps après pour recevoir les agréables massages de notre chère Hermione Granger ! Erina ne lui donnait pour ainsi dire, quasiment que cette tâche, massage, massage, massage et encore massage ! C'était aussi pour ça qu'Erina la grondait juste lorsqu'elle était en retard, elle était importante à l'institut et la patronne allait la regretter après son départ qui s'effectuerait d'ici quelques mois.

Hermione, après s'être préparé, quitta la pièce pour rejoindre ses collègues dans la boutique qui étaient déjà en train de regarder les rendez-vous de l'après-midi.

- Alors, qu'a-t-il de prévu pour cette après-midi les filles ? Demanda Hermione en s'accoudant au comptoir-caisse.

- Il y a 12 rendez-vous de prévu : 3 massages dont 2 du dos seulement et 1 complet*, 5 soins du visage et 4 maquillages, énuméra la rousse

- Bah ça va, l'après-midi est tranquille ! Répondit la blonde.

- Effectivement ! A quelle heure sont mes rendez-vous ? Demanda Hermione.

- Le premier est à 2 :15 p.m donc dans 10 minutes pour le dos, le prochain est à 3 :00 p.m. pour le dos aussi et à 4 :00 p.m. tu as un complet, répondit la rousse.

- Merci Mary ! J'aurai une petite pose d'une demi-heure entre les deux derniers massages, tant mieux ! Je plains déjà mes doigts pour les crampes qu'ils vont avoir ! Sourit Hermione.

Après ça, elle monta à l'étage afin de préparer la pièce réservée aux massages pour ses trois rendez-vous. Elle sortit les produits de massage des armoires, alluma la musique, qui était du style calme, vague, foret dans le vent, et autre.

Hermione entendit d'en haut la cloche tinter, signe qu'un client arrivait et en regardant l'heure, elle devina que cela devait être le sien. Elle vérifia que tout était bien installé puis elle descendit rejoindre la boutique où sa patronne recevait avec un faux sourire le client qu'elle reconnut étant Jessica Bartel, un célèbre mannequin, qui était une cliente régulière.

- Bonjour, salua Hermione.

- Oh bonjour Hermione, comment allez-vous ? Répondit chaleureusement la cliente.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander, rit Hermione.

- Oh je vais très bien ! Comme toujours ! Sourit Jessica.

- Très bien, donc vous pouvez monter avec Hermione miss Bartel, bonne séance ! Nous coupa Erina.

Le mannequin hocha la tête et après lui avoir souri, Hermione lui montra le chemin qui n'avait bien évidement pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. La jeune brune la fit entrer puis lui plaça une serviette sur la table de massage.

- Je vous laisse vous déshabiller, vous placer sur le ventre sur la table de massage puis mettre la serviette sur votre postérieur, je la réajusterai correctement quand je reviendrai.

- Très bien, merci ! Sourit Jessica en posant son sac à main sur la chaise et commençant à enlever son manteau.

Hermione se retira alors de la pièce et descendit dans la boutique où se trouvait sa patronne.

- Hermione ! Tu auras un nouveau client dans l'après-midi, pour le massage complet, tu n'as pas intérêt de faire de gaffe et de nous fidéliser ce client ! Lui dit Erina

- Très bien, pas de problème ! Et au fait, je voulais vous parler de quand je…

- Oh et après la séance massage, tu viendras tenir la caisse le temps que je m'occupe de quelque chose ! Mais je serais revenu à temps pour prendre le relai afin que tu t'occupes de mon client !

- Oui, bien sûr… Répondit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils.

La jeune brune se doutait bien évidement la raison du coupage de parole de sa patronne, celle-ci avait très bien devinait qu'elle allait parler de son départ et on peut dire que cette idée ne l'enchantait guère à la petite patronne !

C'est alors tout en soufflant qu'Hermione rejoint sa cliente afin de s'en occuper comme il se devait.

[…]

- Au revoir et à bientôt Hermione ! Sourit Jessica Bartel en sortant de l'institut.

La concerné la salua de la main puis alla se ranger derrière le comptoir où Erina discutait avec une cliente qui lui avait acheté des produits. 5 minutes après une des collègues de la brunette descendit avec sa cliente qu'elle avait fraichement maquillée alors qu'au même moment une cliente entrait dans l'institut.

- Mademoiselle Jenkins, vous êtes toute en beauté, Rose a fait du travail remarquable !

- Oh oh, merci beaucoup Hermione, rosit l'intéressé qui était en réalité loin d'être jolie, même si ce que Rose lui avait fait était très élégant.

Hermione s'occupa donc du règlement de la cliente qui reprit ensuite un rendez-vous pour son prochain gala organisé.

Le temps passa et le prochain rendez-vous d'Hermione arriva, elle s'en occupa comme au précédent. Après celui-ci, Hermione pris sa pause et alla dans l'arrière-boutique prendre son téléphone portable** et elle composa un numéro.

- Allo ? S'exclama une voix qui lui était tant familière.

- Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Eh bien écoute, ça va et toi ?

- Ca peut aller aussi ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que je passerai au terrier demain ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue vous voir !

- Ouais ? Ça tombe bien, il faudra que je vous parle à toi et Ron…

- D'accord il n'y a pas de problème !

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione, en regardant l'heure, se rendit compte que ça allait être l'heure de son prochain rendez-vous. Au même moment, elle entendit la cloche tinter, signe qu'un client entrait.

- Zut ! Il faut que je te laisse Harry, un client m'attend ! On en rediscutera demain ! Bonne après-midi ! Au revoir.

Puis elle raccrocha, rangea son téléphone dans ses affaires puis quitta en vitesse l'arrière-boutique pour l'institut pour elle entendit Erina ricaner comme une adolescente alors qu'une voix que je reconnue comme celle d'un jeune homme parlait d'une voix envoutante, Hermione devait se l'avouer.

Elle entra alors dans la pièce, le jeune homme qui devait effectivement être son client était d'une classe ! Il sentait le luxe à des kilomètres, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond platine comme elle en avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie …

- Ah Hermione te voilà ! Voici Drago Malefoy, ton client pour le massage complet ! S'exprima Erina alors que le jeune blond se retournait en même temps.

Hermione en resta paralysé, les yeux grands comme une soucoupe.

* * *

* C'est-à-dire toutes les parties du corps sauf les parties intimes : sexe, fesses et poitrine pour les femmes.

** Pas les Smartphones de nos jours, les vieux Nokia incassable.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voilà la première partie ! Je sais c'était surtout fixé sur Hermione, mais le plus interessant reste à venir... ahah :3

Un lemon est bien évidement préveu dans la seconde et dernière partie ! :) La suite arrivera ce week end, quand elle sera écrite :)

Je ferai mon gros baratin a la fin de la dernière partie.

Donnez moi vos avis 3

Mettez un max de review ! Je compte sur vous !

xShanee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie deux**

- Granger ! Quelle surprise... S'exclama-t-il avec son sourire malfoyen en la regardant de haut en bas.

- Euh.. Je... Hum... Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Erina qui fut refroidie aussitôt.

- Et pas qu'un peu... Répondit-il toujours en regardant Hermione avec son sourire qu'elle avait envie de lui arracher du visage.

Sautant sur l'occasion, Erina reprit :

- Si cela vous pose problème... Hum... Je peux très bien me charger de votre séance... Je ne voudrai pas que votre séance devienne désagréable par sa présence...

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je crois qu'au contraire cette séance va être plus que plaisante ! Répondit-il en se retournant vers la patronne. Je suis venu car j'ai ouï dire que vous aviez parmi vos employés, une masseuse en or, alors il sera regrettable de partir sans être passé sous ses mains...

Hermione rougit fortement au compliment, mais pas seulement, elle avait fortement l'impression que ses paroles étaient à double sens. Erina sortit alors un rire faux, afin de cacher le fait qu'elle avait été vexée par le rejet du beau blond.

- Bien, très bien, je vais vous laisser aller en salle, veuillez suivre Hermione je vous prie.

Drago hocha la tête et sourit perversement à Hermione qui se retourna prestement en lançant un « Suis-moi » au jeune homme qui ne se fit pas prier. Il ne put non plus s'empêcher de regarder le roulement des hanches d'Hermione juste devant lui, il trouvait ses fesses fort appétissantes.

Par Merlin, la chance qu'il pouvait avoir ! Granger, cela faisait bien 2 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu, depuis la Grande Bataille en fait et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir changé... Elle était loin du petit garçon manqué qu'elle était avec sa touffe auparavant. Ce n'était pas non plus une déesse mais bon sang ce qu'elle avait changé...

C'est agacé qu'Hermione ouvrit la porte. Elle entra suivie du blond, elle prit une serviette qu'elle posa sur la table de massage et elle lui servit son monologue habituel sans prendre la peine de le vouvoyer :

- Je te laisse te déshabiller, te placer sur le ventre sur la table de massage puis mettre la serviette sur ton postérieur, je la réajusterai correctement quand je reviendrai.

- Oh mais tu sais, tu peux rester Hermione, je ne suis pas pudique...

- Malfoy ! S'écria-t-elle, scandalisée.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit de la pièce et se colla contre la porte après l'avoir soigneusement fermé. Bon sang, qu'avait-elle mérité pour devoir le supporter ! Lui et ses désespérantes phrases à double sens perverses commençaient à sérieusement lui monter à la tête alors qu'il n'avait commencé que depuis même pas 10 minutes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle toqua à la porte pour demander à Malefoy s'il était installé et elle entra après avoir reçu une réponse positive. En entrant, elle se dirigea vers la commode sans un regard pour le jeune homme. Elle se lava les mains, s'essuya et s'empara des produits puis se tourna vers le blond.

- Malfoy ! Je t'avais dit de te couvrir le postérieur avec la serviette !

- Tu rêves j'espère ? Je paye pour que tu fasses le boulot, soit contente que je ne t'ai pas demandé de me déshabiller toi-même…

- Tu es incorrigible !

Tout en prenant la serviette, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de couvrir d'un regard le fessier de son ennemi et un frisson parcouru son corps, il avait de belles fesses bien fermes et… Hermione secoua sa tête afin de chasser les idées de sa tête et elle posa la serviette. Elle prit ensuite son produit et elle en mit sur le dos du jeune homme qui soudainement lui demanda :

- Et ça dure à peu près combien de temps le massage complet ?

- Hum, a peu près une heure et demi, deux heures, ça dépendra la façon dont tu es tendu… Enfin dont tes muscles seront tendu ! Se rattrapa Hermione.

Voilà que maintenant elle aussi se mettait à faire des phrases qui pourraient être comprise d'une autre façon plus… Perverse. Hermione ferma les yeux, inspira lentement puis elle commença le massage par les omoplates après avoir rouvert les yeux.

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'Hermione massait le dos du beau blond puis elle passa à son bras droit. Elle remit du produit dans ses mains et elle commença le massage.

Les hormones d'Hermione étaient en ébullition, jamais elle n'avait été comme ça pour un simple massage… Et cette tension sexuelle qui ne disparaissait pas ! Etait-elle comme ça car elle appréhendait la suite ? Ou bien il lui a jeté un sort… Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Comment être excité par cette horrible fouine avec un putain de dos à damner et des fesses à croquer, hum…

- Granger ? Besoin d'aide peut-être ? S'exclama Malfoy en la regardant avec son habituel sourire pervers.

Hermione devient rouge, venait-elle vraiment de faire ce bruit à voix haute… ?

- Quelque chose chez moi aurait besoin d'être massé, je suis assez tendu et je sens que cette partie du corps l'est encore plus… Continua-t-il

- Ah... Euh oui ? Je... Hum…

Puis tirant sur son bras pour le récupérer, il se retourna sur le dos, dévoilant une partie du corps du jeune homme extrêmement tendue… La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit en grand et elle se retourna en s'écriant :

- Par merlin Malfoy arrête ça tout de suite !

- Oh non Granger, on ne fait que commencer…

Derrière le dos d'Hermione, il se leva, alla jusqu'à ses affaires alors qu'Hermione continuait à marmonnait des insultes envers l'ancien Serpentard. Il prit sa baguette (la magique, pas l'autre hein..) et lança deux sort : Collaporta et assurdiato. Il reposa ensuite sa baguette et se rapprocha de la lionne, collant son torse à son dos, la tenant par la taille, rapprochant fortement son sexe à ses fesses.

Hermione sursauta et s'arqua afin de se libérer de son étreinte, mais faisant ça, elle venait de se frotter plus fortement sur son sexe érigé. Elle commençait à avoir la bouche sèche et son sexe la brulait d'excitation. Elle se retourna soudainement et attaqua les lèvres du beau blond. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eu de relation sexuelle ? Au moins un an ! Ses mains allèrent directement s'accrocher à son cou alors que les siennes vinrent se loger sur ses fesses, après avoir remonté sa robe de travail. Il finit par l'enlever et la jeter à terre.

Bon sang ce que son corps pouvait être délicieux à regarder et ses fesses… Elles étaient encore meilleures à toucher qu'à regarder, c'était indéniable. Un grognement sorti de la bouche du jeune homme alors qu'Hermione entreprit de descendre sensuellement ses mains jusqu'à son sexe, qui ne demandait que ça. Elle le prit alors en main et commençait doucement à faire des va et viens le long de sa verge tout en jouant de ses pouces, lui faisant un massage à la fois, ce qui était assez facile étant donné que les mains d'Hermione étaient encore remplie du produit à massage.

Alors qu'il se sentait tout doucement venir, il fit arrêter la lionne en la prenant par les fesses afin de la porter, il se retourna et la posa sur la table. Il partit ensuite à l'assaut de son cou tout en détachant de ses mains le soutien-gorge rose et simple de la jeune fille. Il prit possession de sa bouche le mamelon gauche érigé de la jeune fille, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir face à cette attaque surprise. L'une des mains du jeune homme s'occupait en même temps de l'autre sein d'Hermione puis il échangea les rôles, il s'occupa du sein droit de sa bouche et l'autre de sa main.

Hermione était en extase, c'était tellement bon. Soudainement, elle sentit les mains du jeune homme descendre le long de ses hanches afin d'enlever délicatement la culotte rose de la lionne qui rejoint aussi vite le soutien-gorge. Sa bouche descendit lentement le long de son ventre, laissant courir en même temps sa langue qui vint titiller son nombril.

Les mains d'Hermione qui étaient jusqu'alors inactif, vinrent se poser dans la douce chevelure blonde du jeune homme pendant que celui-ci arrivait à destination. Il souffla contre le sexe humide de la jeune fille qui lâcha un gémissement puis il plongea contre celui-ci comme un fauve vers sa proie.

Les gémissements de la jeune fille se firent de plus en plus fort alors que Drago léchait, aspirait son clitoris puis sa langue vint se plonger dans l'antre chaude et humide de la jeune fille.

- Oh putain Malfoy vient, vite dépêche-toi j'en veux plus…

Sans se faire prier, Malfoy se redressa et plongea entièrement en une seule fois dans son antre. Hermione lâcha un petit cri de plaisir alors que Drago commençait à la martelait de coup de rein puissant et profond. Hermione se redressa en position assise et s'accrocha au cou du jeune homme qui continuait ses coups de rein et elle prit possession de ses lèvres qui haletaient. Puis Drago lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Au point où on en est, oui… Souffla-t-elle.

Alors il se retira d'elle, il l'a fit descendre, la retourna et la fit allonger le haut de son corps sur la table puis il la pénétra de nouveau d'un grand coup de rein. Sous la puissance du coup, Hermione s'accrocha à la table alors qu'elle sentait la jouissance monter de plus en plus vite.

Drago aussi était au bord de l'extase, et de sentir Hermione se contracter de plus en plus autour de lui ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il fit redresser Hermione contre lui, ayant un accès plus profond en elle, puis il se mit à suçoter son cou alors que ses coups de reins étaient de plus en plus rapide et profond puis soudainement, Hermione jouit et se contracta plusieurs fois à la suite autour de sa verge qui ne mit pas longtemps à se délivrer en faisant sortir un grognement sourd de la gorge de Drago.

Hermione se laissa tomber contre la table, à bout de souffle suivit de Drago qui tomba sur elle, sans pour autant y mettre tout son poids, puis il lui embrassa la clavicule.

Il se redressa puis se retira d'Hermione qui gémit. Il alla à ses affaires prendre sa baguette et il lança un sort de nettoyage sur eux deux puis un de contraception à Hermione.

Ils se rhabillèrent vite en silence et Hermione regarda l'heure. Sa « séance » avait duré assez longtemps pour ne pas paraitre suspecte. Ils ressortirent de la pièce après que Drago ait annulé les sorts puis ils descendirent toujours en silence.

- Alors monsieur Malfoy ? Votre séance s'est bien passée ? Demanda Erina derrière le comptoir.

- Merveilleusement bien ! Votre masseuse a effectivement des doigts de fée…

Hermione rougit sous le sous-entendu, elle les salua et se dépêcha d'aller à l'arrière-boutique sans un regard en arrière. Drago avait repris rendez-vous, espérant revoir Hermione, mais jamais il ne la revue, elle avait fait en sorte de partir de l'institut avant la date de rendez-vous de Drago qui était un mois et demi après la première fois. La seule fois où il l'a revue, fut 17 ans après, à la gare King Cross où ils amenaient avec leur conjoint respectif leur enfant pour leur première année à Poudlard…

**END**

* * *

** Note de l'auteur :**

Bon, je sais je devais mettre la suite ce week end, mais j'ai eu un contre temps mais voilà la suite ! Vous avez de la chance que j'ai été malade hier et aujourd'hui pour écrire la suite car vu que c'est la rentré pour moi, je n'aurai suremet pas eu le temps après...

Alors vous avez aimé ? l'idée de l'histoire, m'est venue dans un reve x) Oui je sais je suis bizarre x) Bon les personnages dans mon reve n'étaient pas eu mais moi et un beau masseur... Mais je me suis dit, tiens ? pourquoi je n'en ferai pas une dramione ? Donc voilà voilà !

Mettez moi plein de review ! Je veux vos avis :) je m'attendais aussi à avoir plus d'avis sur la première partie, j'ai été déçue à propos de ça... M'enfin bon, vous avez le temps de vous rattrapper maintenant ! :p

Comment avez vous trouver le lemon ? il était à la hauteur de vos attentes ?

Gros bisous, xShanee.


End file.
